Caught in the Nightmare
by Kaiyojin Kobayashi
Summary: A twist on the story of the Soul Eater anime...Definately based on SoulXMaka, but I'm writing a whole story with a plot to increase conflict.  Basis: Witches put false images in the characters' minds, but how to tell what's real and what's a nightmare?
1. Scrying

_**Hey everyone, this is my first published fan-fiction, but I have written some before so fear not!**_

_**This will be centered around Soul and Maka but I wanted to have an actual plot line. Short romance chapters are great, but I want to write something longer with conflict. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction.**_

**_Rated 'T' to be safe._**

X

_Caught in the Nightmare_

He gasped for air. His feet pounded the uneven cobblestones in time with is resounding heart. Panic and dehydration make the blood in his veins feel thick and sticky. But what Soul saw as he rounded the corner took all his mundane physical pain away, suspending his body in a cloud of ice.

The new pain was harsh, cold, and relentless.

Maka, locked in Crona's embrace, lips locked with a snake sliding between them…Soul had just opened his mouth to protest when Ragnarock's blade slipped smoothly between Maka's ribcage.

Her jade eyes widened in surprise as her hand reached toward Soul and went limp.

X

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Soul woke up a mass of flailing limbs and rolling sweat.

_Just a dream, _Soul thought. _Of course._

Soul slipped on a shirt to hide his scar for Maka, and went out of his bedroom to the sound of sizzling eggs and popping bacon.

Maka was humming a bouncy tune lightly. It suited her springy pigtails, Soul thought. Soul shook his head, clearing away the disturbing dream and even scarier new ideas.

"Good morning Soul! You actually woke up to your alarm without Blair. Hungry?" Maka asked as toast jumped out of the toaster.

Soul looked at those jade-green eyes, so warm and jovial now, that were so terrified and betrayed only moments ago.

_Snap out of it stupid, _Soul chided himself. _It does no good to dwell on dreams. So uncool._

"Hello? Soul?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Well, I guess you aren't awake. Hurry up and eat or we'll be late for school."

"Right…" Soul shrugged and became very focused on his breakfast.

X

Maka, now in her cloak, and Soul, in his blue shirt and grey jeans, sat in Steins class waiting for him to show up.

Black*Star and Kid were arguing about the usefulness of symmetry in the world. Kid arguing that symmetry is perfection and Black*Star countering that he himself was perfection so symmetry is therefore overrated was in the process of building to a fight later on.

Maka rolled her eyes into her book.

_Can't Black*Star see how uncomfortable he makes Tsubaki?_ Maka thought.

Tsubaki was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat, not sure how to cope with Black*Star's outbursts. Tsubaki is a nonviolent and a very non-confrontational person; she is always awkward around Black*Star's vivacious tendencies.

_Black*Star is just lucky she's so damn tolerant_, Maka thought vehemently.

Soul, ignoring Kid and Black*Star, looked over at Crona. Since the battle with Medusa, Lord Death cleared him of his charges. He sat in his usual place on Maka's left side and only looked up out of his pitiful 'I'm invisible' position to look at—yup—Maka.

At that moment, Professor Stein rolled into the room. The class visibly straightened, out of respect for the powerful meister. Of course, Black*Star had to get his last "HAHA!" in after the class quieted.

"Today," Stein began, "we will be discussing a topic that, up until now, has been considered legend. In some cases, people consider this topic as mere wishful thinking or a disaster waiting to happen. Due to the relativity of this subject matter, this will not be on the spring exam."

The tension building in the class immediately dissipated.

"However," Stein cut in, "I did not say you wouldn't be tested."

A new solemnity settled throughout the students.

"In light of recent events with the Kishiin Ashura and the various encounters with witches, this issue became one of more importance. I am talking about the magic art of scrying."

Ox scoffed on contempt.

"Scrying?" Ox laughed. "Really? Honestly, Professor, we're not witches. What does this have to do with us?"

"Well, Mister Ford, if you would let me finish, you might actually learn something," Stein countered.

Ox resumed his slouch and shut up.

"Now, back to scrying. For centuries, witches have used this art to see what was going on around them in the outside world without being there. You all know about crystal balls. When supplies were limited, witched could also use a piece of glass or a clear pool."

"Here's where speculation comes in." The lights caught Stein's glasses as he looked directly at the class, casting an ominous reflection.

"What if witches could make other people see what wasn't there?" The class' confusion was palpable.

"Hmm," Stein said, "Maybe I'm not being clear."

"The rumor is that witches can enter a person's subconscious mind, usually when said person is asleep, and plant false images that may carry to the conscious mind. In other words—planting a nightmare."

Soul stiffened in his seat to keep himself from falling out of it. Over his feet propped up on the desk, Soul looked down at Stein with widened eyes.

"There's more," Stein continued. "Some more powerful witches used scrying to see into the future, medieval, yes, but none the less frightening. You see, witches could plant an image in your mind, and even if you knew that's what was happening, how could you discern the dream from reality?"

At that, the bell rang and everyone rose out of their seats for lunch.

Soul didn't move; he was too preoccupied.

"Soul, are you coming?" Maka asked.

"Maybe Stein scared him! HAHA!" Black*Star teased.

"Are you all right, Soul?" Crona asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Soul snapped. "What the hell are you guys staring at?"


	2. Steak and Jazz

_**Hey! Chapter 2!**_

_**Thanks so much to SuperSaiyanKiri and ElricKeyBlade for inspiring reviews! You guys really refueled my motivation!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I had him in my closet for a while, but he sliced my door to pieces. So sadly, I do not have the rights to Soul Eater…**_

X

The rest of the school day passed by unremarkably for the D.W.M.A students. Black*Star picked a couple fights, Kid told him to shut up, and punches were thrown, but, hey, nothing new there.

Back at the apartment, Maka neatly hung up her cloak and proceeded to the kitchen to wash her hands and Soul slumped onto the couch.

Maka, irritated, sarcastically asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"No."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Maka continued. "You going do your homework?"

"No."

"Are you going to do anything?" Maka shrieked.

"Wasn't planning on it," Soul responded monotonously.

"Well, then go be useless elsewhere," Maka lashed contemptuously.

Soul rolled off the couch and, in his signature slouch, sauntered off to his room, and slammed the door.

Rolling her eyes and attributing Soul's rudeness to lack of sleep, or grudgingly admitting it might be the lack of Blair this morning, Maka opened her textbook.

X

Soul's fingers twitched on the keys of an invisible piano. His ear buds played a smooth jazz tune and Soul followed along as the accompanist. He relayed each crescendo and trill, supporting the melody with ease and precision.

The song changed and tune picked up; the bass increased and worked with the snare and trumpets to drive the melody forward. Faster and faster, and his heart responded. His heart beat accelerated, not the unsteady spasms stress brought on, but the fierce adrenaline rush that only came from playing the piano and fighting alongside Maka.

He reached the climax, full of force and energy, and then faded and faded into silence save for one last B flat whose delicate vibrato finally followed its siblings into oblivion.

Soul didn't know how long he lay there, playing his imaginary piano, but in a break in yet another song; he heard a faint rap at his door followed by a soft voice:

"Soul? Soul, if you're hungry, dinner's ready." Maka stood there a moment and then left.

Soul watched her feet from the crack under the door; two black shadows that after a delicate shuffle, disappeared and were replaced by the uniform soft gold light from the hall.

Soul sighed and went out. He rubbed his eyes, unaccustomed to the luminosity of the kitchen, and said, "Hey."

Maka looked up, wary. "Hey Soul."

Soul sat down in front of his plate. Maka made steak…_Damn, I feel bad now,_ Soul thought. Maka made Soul's favorite food if his day hadn't gone so well. His mouth a grimace from the guilt, Soul began slicing at his steak. The moment his knife touched it, red blood oozed out all over his plate.

Soul smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Maka."

Maka's expression softened and then began eating her own steak. She made it perfectly. No pink—not dry—but a soft, uniform brown, cooked all the way through.

After many minutes of silence, right before the hush reached that awkward moment, Soul asked, "So where's Blair? She's not one to pass up free food…"

Maka's wall went back up.

Soul saw the change and backtracked. "I…Uh…I'm sure she's okay, Maka…"

"I'm sure," Maka answered curtly.

The awkward silence settled in like a storm cloud.

Maka, believing she let him panic for a suitable amount of time, finally replied, "She's planning a Halloween party with Kid."

Soul nodded absentmindedly, which pleased Maka, and his grimace deepened.

Maka's eyes narrowed. Something was bugging him, and she would find out what it was. _Soul's not the kind of guy who would be affected by anything someone said…But if anyone, anyone hurt Soul; I will make sure they pay for it._

"What's been eating you today, Soul? You woke up on time, you paid an unbelievable amount of attention to Professor Stein—" Soul's eyes widened. "Don't look at me like that, of course I noticed—and you snapped at poor Crona! What happened, Soul?"

Soul looked up at his meister. Her jade-green eyes reflected her single-minded ferocity that was usually directed at enemies. Now they were intended for him, her weapon. Unyielding and merciless, Soul could see Maka wasn't going to give in without one hell of a fight.

Not wanting to argue with her, Soul asked, "You really want to know?"

Shocked he gave in so easily, Maka's rage diminished, and after a moment's hesitation, nodded.

Soul steeled himself, and at the last second, decided to make light of the situation to spare Maka the unnecessary worry.

"I had…kind of a bad dream last night—"

Maka's face changed; it looked like she was trying not to laugh, but in the end, the settled for condescension.

"Oh, Soul," Soul's stomach flipped at that one, "It's just rotten timing. Stein said that just to scare us, and I guess it worked. Don't worry about it." To emphasize her point, Maka chomped a piece of steak decisively: eyes shut and nose up to display her confidence.

Soul smirked, not exactly comforted, but entranced by the girl who never ceased to amaze him. Whether it genuinely was confidence, or innocence, he didn't know. He did know it was this vivacity that made her such a cool partner and the two of them together unstoppable.

"So Kid and Blair are planning a party?" Soul asked.

They looked at each other, and the side of Maka's mouth twitched. The two of them burst out laughing at the thought of poor Kid at Blair's mercy.

Soul slept through the night, and his alarm the next morning, without a single dream.

X  
_**I know this was slow compared to the last chapter, but I didn't want to start anything and then cut it off at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!**_

_**Please review! I know there are people reading without giving me feedback…I can't make this story better unless you tell me!**_

_**3**_


	3. Death City Shopping

_**Chapter 3**_

_**This one is a little long…and I have to admit, I got carried away…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Maka stole him.**_

X

The next morning, Maka sat in the kitchen reading a book. When Soul's alarm started going off…it kept going off.

_ Well that's a good sign, I guess. _Maka thought. _I'd better do wake him up, _she decided.

Maka got up and opened Soul's door soundlessly. Soul seemed to be in a very deep sleep. She crossed the room and switched off his rather counterproductive alarm and looked at his face. When awake, his eyes have shadows underneath and his expression always strained. In the peaceful caress of sleep, those lines disappear and the strain vanishes.

Maka reached her hand out to tousle his shoulders, but his hair shifted over his eyes so she brushed his bangs aside instead.

Soul sighed. It was a heavy, but it seemed to ease some hidden tension.

Maka noticed how her heart was fluttering and turned red. She returned her hand to his shoulders and shook him harder than she had originally intended.

"Soul? Soul, wake up!"

"Nnggh…?" Soul mumbled groggily. "Maka?"

Soul sat up, forgetting for a moment that he slept shirtless, and revealed his scar. Maka's eyes widened and she turned away. "Breakfast in five," she mumbled.

Soul blinked several times. _Damn it!_ _What the hell? I was practically assaulted! All I want to do is protect her, but it seems all I'm good at is hurting her._ Soul shook his head and grabbed the nearest shirt.

Once in the kitchen, Soul made an attempt at recovering the day that had already begun to spiral downward.

After Soul rammed toast down his gullet, the two headed out the door, only to be run over by an enthusiastic Blair. All three of them were on the floor and were being subjected to Blair's substantial bust and a fistful of flyers in their faces.

"Oh yay! I'm _so_ glad I caught you guys!" Blair babbled. "Kiddie and I have the party plans for tomorrow!"

Soul had just recovered when he asked, "Tomorrow? What are you talking about, cat?"

Blair pawed the air in front of Soul's face playfully. "Halloween's tomorrow, silly! The party is in the D.W.M.A's back courtyard from eight to midnight! Wear a costume for a contest, yeah? You should come, come, come!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Maka yelled. "Just get off!"

"Woopsie!" Blair giggled. "See you guys when you get home! It's Friday; smile a little!"

X

In the classroom, Maka noticed Kid looking…distressed? Maka tilted her head a little in concentration. Wild. _Yes, wild was the right word, _Maka thought.

Kid was leaning forward, elbows on the desk and head in his hands. His eyes were wide and his hair disheveled.

"Kid, are you all right?" Maka asked tentatively.

Liz laughed. "Yeah, Maka, he's fine. He's just a little ruffled from that cat…"

Soul widened his smirk. "So, Kiddie, how did planning the party go with Blair?"

Maka shot Soul a glare he either missed or ignored.

Kid's wild stare turned to Soul. He looked fit to kill…or fall apart at the seams.

"That crazy feline…" Kid's right eye twitched. "She kept setting up decorations…and the pumpkins…" He shuddered. "…Oh, the asymmetry…"

Relieved he wasn't going to lose it just yet, Maka turned her attention to Professor Stein.

X

Outside after school, Tsubaki ran towards Maka waving the party flyer.

"Maka! Maka, there you are!" Tsubaki was out of breath and the autumn air brought a rosy flush to her cheeks.

"What is it Tsubaki?" Maka asked, smiling at the sight if her friend.

She seems unable to contain her excitement. "We need costumes for the Halloween party tomorrow night," Tsubaki trilled excitedly. "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

Maka grimaced. "Shopping's not really my thing, Tsubaki…I was just going to scrounge up—"

"Oh, no, Maka. Not gonna happen." It was Liz, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, Maka! We've gotta go find some fun stuff to wear to blow them away!" Patty squealed with glee.

"Blow who away?" Maka asked innocently with a furrow in her brow.

The other three girls looked at each other knowingly, and then turned on Maka.

Maka caught onto their expressions immediately. "Wait guys. Umm…What are you—"

Tsubaki and Liz grabbed a hold on Maka while Patty shouted exclamations of triumph and sadistic delight.

"What will Cinderella wear to the ball?" Patty intoned in a sing-song voice.

X

Tsubaki kicked Black*Star out of their apartment and Maka sent him over to her place to met Soul…as long as he promised not to destroy anything.

The rest of the night consisted of movies, popcorn, and gossip. Both Maka and Tsubaki were awkward around the twins, this amplified due to Patty's dual personalities.

"What kind of costumes are you two thinking about?" Liz asked Maka and Tsubaki.

"Umm…" Tsubaki started.

"We'll just have to see what we find tomorrow," Maka cut in, sparing Tsubaki.

Liz nodded sagely. "Good, good," she mumbled. "Always good to keep your options open…" And with that, Liz was claimed by unconsciousness; Patty followed soon thereafter. With a soft 'good night', Tsubaki also drifted to sleep.

Maka lay there a moment, preoccupied by Patty's remark earlier. _What was that supposed to mean? They didn't tell me, either. I wonder if I want to know…_Maka resolved to ask them in the morning. Her last thought before following her friends into a slumber was that she missed the presence of a certain white-haired boy sleeping down the hall.

X

"Maka! Maka, wake up! _Wake up!_ Makaaa…"

Maka shot up into a sitting position, immediately alert. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Liz snorted. "The only thing wrong is that you take freaking forever to wake up!"

"Oh…sorry," Maka mumbled.

Liz laughed. "Don't apologize! Just get dressed so we can go out!"

Maka groaned, but obliged nonetheless.

X

"So, where are we going?" Tsubaki asked.

"Off the main road," Liz answered. "We know this great place where it's never picked through."

"Yeah!" Patty added. "We have to go places where there are two of all the outfits or Kidd will pass out!" She cackled wickedly.

The group avoided the main square as to avoid people they might know, (specifically Blair), and used back-ways and alleys.

They arrived at a place Maka and Tsubaki had never seen before. It wasn't old, but it was so far out of the way, she never would have found it. It had a black marble exterior with red velvet curtains on the inside. The sign above the door was written in elegant black calligraphy on a dusky gold backdrop. It read:

_Death City Apparels: For every Occasion_

Not knowing quite what to think of that, Maka followed the twins inside. She was caught completely off guard. Maka was expecting neat, uniform racks of clothing that matched the sleek décor outside, but it was chaos. Oh, there was some organization, sure—the dark stuff on one side and bright on the other—but other than that…

Maka's eyebrow twitched and her shoulders slumped.

"Cheer up, Maka!" Patty squealed. "Now it's the fun part!" She dragged Maka toward the nearest pile (bright), and pulled out something flowery.

"Patty!" Liz yelled. "This is Halloween! It's dark! Not to mention she's a meister!" Liz crossed her arms and stared at Maka thoughtfully. "You need something that matches…" Liz trailed off and smirked.

Suddenly afraid of her friend, Maka quickly grabbed something from the 'bright' pile.

"How about this?" Maka desperately asked.

Liz looked at it. "A sailor suit, Maka?" She laughed. "You aren't selling cookies; you're going to a party. Leave it to me." With that, Liz pivoted and went to the 'dark pile'.

"Liz wait—" Maka started, but was interrupted by Tsubaki.

"Maka?" She seemed unusually shy. "Wha…umm…What do you think?"

She came out from behind the changing room curtain. She wore a silk kimono. It was a soft pink with a purple sash embroidered with sakura blossoms. The skirt came down to the floor and flared out gently, its purple ruffles framing her delicate sandal-clad feet. Her hair was down—thick and wavy. She had a sakura blossom clip holding one side of her locks back.

She looked up at Maka through her lashes, tentatively waiting for her approval.

Maka smiled. "You look gorgeous, Tsubaki!"

She beamed with pleasure and blushed softly.

"Maakaa!" Patty shouted from the other side of the store. Maka turned to see Liz grinning mischievously and Patty jumping up and down with excitement.

Maka trudged over, dreading the ball of cloth in Liz's arms. Liz held it out dramatically while Patty sang, "Tah-dah!"

The top was white and lacy with long puffy sleeves. It had a square neckline that cut down the middle and tied off at the top. The skirt was made of a material Maka had no name for. The black fabric was sturdy, but soft. It had a silk lace layer neatly laid on top of the skirt. Those weren't what scared Maka—they were actually beautiful. What scared her was the corset dividing the top from the skirt. It was grey with red silk lace winding up from bottom to top.

_Holy crap!_ Maka screamed internally. Heart racing at the thought of anyone seeing her in _that_… like Soul—Maka stopped mid-thought. _What does it matter what he thinks?_

"Absolutely not," Maka affirmed just as Liz was about to ask her what she was thinking.

"Aww, Maka!" Patty whined.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Patty's expression turned quite demented as she said "_Put it on_."

Maka, now afraid for her personal safety, wordlessly grabbed the dress from Liz and proceeded to the changing room.

She fumbled clumsily with the unfamiliar materials. The top was silky and slippery, not really flattering to her lack of chest at all. She slipped the skirt on and tucked in the lacy top so the corset would fit.

"How's it going, Maka?" Liz asked from the other side of the curtain.

"I don't really know how to…" _All this lacy garbage on the corset is confusing. _Maka took on a pained look. _Why me? _She thought pitifully.

"Hang on, I'm coming in," Liz announced. The curtain ruffled and Liz immediately took the instrument of torture and began to fit it onto Maka.

It wrapped snugly and Maka's eyes widened as the device worked its magic. It was uncomfortable, yes, and Maka gasped each time Liz pulled the ribbons. However, even in the puffy blouse, Maka's tiny bust had nowhere to go but up—and it showed. Liz deftly untied the bow on the top and Maka blushed. When she reached up to retie it, Liz slapped her hand.

"It looks better this way," Liz explained.

Somehow Maka really didn't understand the connection, but she decided to take Liz's word for it…seeing as she'd be safer that way.

Liz skipped out of the room and yelled, "You can come out now, Maka!"

Maka sheepishly pushed the drapery aside and walked out. Tsubaki's eyes widened and Patty trilled, "Oooh". Liz merely looked very self-satisfied.

"Uhh...How do I look…?"

They all broke into huge grins. "Fantastic!" Tsubaki sang gleefully.

Maka tried her best to smile, but found it hard to make it genuine due to the oxygen that was not reaching her lungs.

Liz and Patty each bought nurse outfits with giant belts at their waists. The clean white skirts cut off at their knees and had plunging necklines framed by neat collars.

The group purchased their costumes and began the walk back to Tsubaki's apartment.

They had been in Death City Apparel so long the sun had already begun to set and the moon had begun to rise.

"It's six thirty," Tsubaki announced.

"Excellent," Liz said brightly. "That gives us enough time for hair and make-up."

"Wait, what?" Maka sputtered. "I thought we were done!"

"Nice try, Maka," Liz teased.

X

Liz and Patty left Tsubaki's hair as it was—they only smothered it with hair spray to keep it there.

The twins had buns on the tops of their heads and thin wire-rimmed glasses on their noses.

Liz then turned on Maka ominously.

"All right, Maka, in the chair," Liz ordered. Maka didn't bother arguing.

Maka sat, and Liz began to brush.

X

_**Too much? If so, sorry. ^w^**_

_**I had way too much fun writing all the dress-up stuff…**_

_**We'll see what the boys think next chapter~**_

_**Plot will really start moving in the next chapter!**_

_**If you review I'll give you a cookie~**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**3**_


	4. Terror on the Dance Floor

_**Here's the fun chapter… I've been looking forward to this one…**_

_**Disclaimer: I had the rights to Soul Eater; it was a little orange key in my hand. Sadly, I was distracted by entrancing tango music and I dropped it…So I do not own Soul Eater.**_

X

The beat of the techno rave music pounded through the empty halls of the D.W.M.A. The heavy bass pulsated into the bodies of the four girls rushing toward the noise.

Maka's thin leather boots _clack clacked _on the solid marble floor or the corridors. Maka kept opening and closing the black lace fan Tsubaki had given her on their way out the door out of nervousness.

They reached the open double doors that lead to the courtyard right as the clock began to chime eight o'clock.

X

Soul swirled his champagne glass filled with and orange-colored fruit punch absentmindedly. Bored out of his mind he wondered, _what the hell do girls do for almost twenty four hours?_ Still confused, he looked around.

There was Blair, dressed in her usual purple, but her short shorts had been replaced by a spiky skirt that came all the way down to mid-thigh. Modesty, for her.

"There you two are!" It was Kid; he spotted Liz and Patty. "You are perfect! It's so thoughtful of you girls…" Soul saw Liz roll her eyes, but he could see she was pleased. _Nurses, though? Ok then…_

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted. "You look awesome! Blair made me a pirate! HIYA! WAHOO!"

"Black*Star, hush!" Tsubaki soothed. Again, Soul could see the pleasure blooming in the girl's cheeks at Black*Star's unexpected compliment.

Some unknown draw pulled Soul to look up the stairs. A figure, silhouetted against the glow of the school's interior lighting, slowly descended. Soul could see she was tense, like she was afraid of something. Her skirt flowed down the stairs like a waterfall. In her right hand was a fan that kept opening and closing. She dropped it, and it skidded down the remaining stairs.

He didn't know why, but Soul ran to the fallen fan, champagne fluke forgotten. He reached down to retrieve it and looked up saying, "Miss, I believe this is—."

It was Maka.

Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, and lips in a tight line.

"—yours," Soul finished, a little out of breath. "Wow, Maka…"

Her eyes were lined with makeup and dusted with a dark gold shadow. Most of her tawny hair was piled on top of her head and the rest cascaded down to her shoulders in curls, framing her face delicately. Her dress…_Her dress, _Soul thought.

Nothing Soul would have pictured Maka ever wearing, but it suited her. At least, he liked it. The first thing he noticed was the corset. It shaped her like nothing she ever wore and she even looked like she had…_NO. _He stopped himself. The puffy white top settled on her like a cloud. It was soft and delicate and the bow undone at the top. Soul swallowed and moved to the skirt that had so gracefully slipped down the steps. It was black and covered with intricate lace. Quite ostentatious for Maka, who usually wore a school-girl uniform, and it left Soul speechless.

He handed her the dropped fan and offered her his hand.

She took it and he led her to a table. Soul pulled her out a chair and scooted her in gently. Sensing the place was occupied, a champagne fluke filled with orange punch appeared in front of Maka.

Maka picked it up, inspecting it and said, "Blair?" Soul smirked and nodded.

Maka gazed thoughtfully out at the dancers and Soul couldn't help but notice how the lights cast interesting shadows on her face—especially her eyes. The effects were quite hypnotic. Soul kept studying her. She held the fluke gently against her lips and her head bounced lightly to the tune playing overhead. The corner of her mouth twitched as Black*Star hurled Tsubaki around the dance floor repeatedly, laughing maniacally.

"May I have your attention? Your attention, everyone!" It was Blair, on the microphone by the stereo. "Due to popular vote, the winner of tonight's costume contest is…" She fiddled with an envelope in her hand. "The winner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!"

Black*Star ceased in flinging Tsubaki around long enough to yell "YAHOO!" and shove her toward the stage. She collected her prize, (a pumpkin charm on a bracelet), and returned to Black*Star who was, naturally, boasting.

"Now, guys, a surprise!" Blair squealed, practically wriggling with glee. "We are now going to have a dancing contest!" The girls in the crowd stood straighter and the boys slumped…well, all the boys except for Soul, Maka noticed.

"Couples, pair up!" Blair commanded. "The musical selection will not be the one previously decided upon…"

"What?" Kid interrupted. "You can't—"

"Oh, yes I can, Kiddie," Blair purred. Kid dutifully shut up. "As I was saying, the musical selection will be Carlos Gardel's _Por una Cabeza_."

Soul raised an eyebrow. _A tango…_His stomach flipped.

The music started, soft and deliberate. Soul stood up and stopped in front of Maka. He bowed slightly and held his hand out to her once more.

"May I have this dance?" Soul asked with no hint of cynicism on his face. His eyes were wide, honest.

Maka stared back and softly answered, "Yes." She gave him her hand to hold and he led her to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance…" Maka started.

"Don't worry," Soul replied. "I _do._"

They took two steps forward, shifting their weight, and one step back. They repeated, slowly travelling in a circle. Suddenly, the music picked up, and Soul began spinning faster. His feet criss-crossed in between hers and Maka became lost in the steps.

"Don't look down," Soul told her. "Look at me." She did. As she looked into the scarlet eyes of the person she trusted most, their souls began to resonate. She could feel where he would move next and he could catch her if she were about to stumble. He spun her and caught her by the waist before she could slip and they continued around the floor.

The music slowed again to the coy tune from the beginning, and Maka weaved in and out of Souls feet, mirroring the flirtatious melody. Soul drew her in close; she left her feet planted and leaned into him, trusting him to hold her up.

The music once again shifted to the passionate refrain and they moved as one. Maka released her hold on Soul's right shoulder just as her spun her with his left hand. They dominated the dance floor; spiraling endlessly. They pivoted and twisted, knowing exactly where the other was going to move. Maka's hair was now free of its binds, and it flew whenever she turned.

His right hand at her waist and her left hand on his shoulder, they walked a step to each beat, their enjoined hands leading the way. Soul ended the walk by dipping Maka until her hair brushed the floor and brought her back into him, chests touching.

The dance was drawing to a close; key had changed. Soul ended it by lowering her again until only her left leg was on the ground; her right was bent in the air, by his shoulder. Her head was back, her neck exposed to him until they heard the clapping.

Soul brought her back up and beamed at Maka exultingly. "You told me you didn't know how to dance," he teased.

Maka smiled back at him, not even trying to hide the happiness inside her. Not that she could, anyway, with their souls still connected.

Some of the other couples, like Oz and Kim, stared on blankly.

"I think we have our winners!" Blair called on the speakers.

Oz looked quite murderous.

They were walking up to the stage when Maka sensed a sudden lurch in their resonance connection. Soul had stopped in his tracks.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked worriedly.

Soul didn't respond. In front of him, he saw Crona hunched over, spewing snakes. Sensing Soul's stare Crona looked up, smiled, and disappeared.

"Soul!"

"I—What?" Soul said incoherently.

"Are you feeling all right?" Maka questioned, truly concerned now.

Soul turned to look at her and saw Ashura's bandaged face for a split second, then it, too, disappeared.

"Umm…" He was dumbfounded.

"Uh-oh!" Blair cooed. "It seems Soul is a little shy!" He looked up at Blair who now had eight black legs and eyes not her own.

Soul whirled around and saw everyone. Not one of them was who they were supposed to be. They all had the faces of enemies. One by one he identified Arachne, Ashura, and, finally, Medusa. He found Crona once more, holding Ragnarok aloft, a demonic, emotionless smile etched upon his face.

"NO!" Soul yelled.

Their resonance link was painful for them both. Soul clutched his chest and crumpled to the ground. He heard _Por una Cabeza_ chiming in his head, but it was different. The key was sharp, a mimicry of the previous passion. It teased and tormented him, running his sanity into the dust.

"Soul!" Maka screamed, terrified. "Soul!"

X

**Por una Cabeza **_**is truly a beautiful, passionate melody. I highly encourage you listen to it—it can be found on YouTube. It's the same tune Al Pacino danced to with Gabrielle Anwar in **_**Scent of a Woman **_**and I thought it would suit this dance as well.**_

_**This chapter was surprisingly hard to write…I was looking forward to writing this, but it took forever to get it right.**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
